The Cure
by heyachelelove
Summary: Brittany has always been under Santana's skin. It just takes her a while to come to terms with it
1. Chapter 1

The first time Brittany and Santana kissed, they were eight and playing doctor. Santana insisted on being the doctor that needed to tend to the wounds of the injured Brittany. When Brittany pretended to stop breathing, even though her fake injury was only a scratch on her knee, Santana promptly pressed their lips together to perform CPR like she had seen on TV. Brittany magically recovered and was healed. But another wound was opened that day deep inside of Santana that would forever exist as a gash that seemed impossible to cure.

The summer before they started high school, the girls were sitting in Brittany's room listening to music and talking about what they expected their first day of school to be like.

"Well obviously we're going to be the coolest girls in school. We're going to be cheerleaders and everyone will love us," Santana said confidently.

A shimmer of hope entered Brittany's eyes. "Even boys?"

Santana looked away and said, "Yeah, definitely boys."

She was very well aware of Brittany's obsession with finding someone who liked her. Even though she was beautiful, her personality quirks were always something that became more of a joke for boys rather than an endearing charm. But Santana loved her quirks and every ounce of her personality and would rather kill a boy and go to jail than allow him to see Brittany as she was because that was something sacred to Santana.

"But what if I don't know what to do with boys? Like what if they kiss me?" Brittany said exasperated.

The thought of a boy kissing Brittany bothered Santana even more and yet there wasn't a thing she could say or do about it. "You just kiss them back."

Brittany laid down on the bed and sighed. "I'm a bad kisser," she admitted. "I kiss the mirror and I never feel anything back."

Santana tried her hardest not to laugh at her friend's innocence. "Do you want me to show you?"

Brittany jumped up and nodded furiously. She didn't see anything wrong with two friends kissing, especially if it was for learning purposes in order to have a boyfriend. "Show me S."

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this was a bad idea but that part of her that craved Brittany and haunted her fourteen year old existence was not something that she could ignore. She seized the opportunity and lightly pressed her lips against Brittany's. The kiss was shorter than their doctor experience and yet it brought with it a tsunami of emotion.

"I think I felt something," Brittany declared.

Santana knew she wasn't feeling the same thing that she was but smiled regardless. "Good. Now you're ready to kiss boys."

Brittany stood up and danced around the room with such a childish joy. On the bed lay Santana, confused, yet determined to make high school a turning point in her life. A point where she gets over Brittany.

**Two Weeks Later**

Santana and Brittany arrived at school for their first day. Upon seeing the crowd of anxious students, Brittany beamed with excitement. "So many boys to meet. So little Brittany."

Santana pouted and walked towards her assigned locker. She put her jacket inside of it and walked off to her first class. Finally, she was apart from Brittany for the first time all summer; practically the first time the past seven years, and she knew this was going to be the perfect remedy for her. She settled into an empty seat at the back of her Spanish class.

"What's good? I'm Puck," said a tanned muscular guy with a Mohawk. His eyes twinkled and she finally knew what it was like to be looked at with desire; something she never got from Brittany the way she wanted. Sure their hugs and pinkie holding was adorable, but it wasn't filling the walls of her heart.

"Santana," she said while extending her hand.

"I dig your name," he said with a laugh.

She smiled as the teacher walked in. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Schuester and I'm your Spanish teacher. I'm also running the Glee club this year so if we have any singers or dancers in here please meet with me after class to sign up."

Santana loved to sing and dance but she assumed that joining a club like that would be social suicide. At least that was how it was portrayed on TV. Plus Brittany loved to sing and dance, and more time with Brittany wouldn't push her feelings any further away.

At the end of class, Puck followed Santana to her locker. "So I think we should hang out sometime. I can take you to a movie or something," he said sweetly with his eyes pinned on her.

Santana only knew this guy's name and that he was horrendous at Spanish but yet that look was all she needed. "Sure," she said with a wink before writing down her number on a piece of paper.

As he walked away, Brittany approached Santana. "You already have a boyfriend?"

"No Brittany. I just gave him my number."

Brittany frowned and leaned her head against the locker. "I wish someone would ask for my number."

"What's your number?" Santana asked in her subtle form of flirtation.

"Oh you know it's what you press to call me on the phone."

Santana couldn't believe Brittany's response which was so dumb that she wondered how Brittany survived in class. She was always saying the strangest things yet to Santana she was a genius in her own way. But if she kept talking like that then she would never get a boyfriend; and maybe that's what Santana wanted all along.

"Never change Britt," she said while putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm not a caterpillar. I'm not changing."

Santana laughed and started to walk away. "See you at Cheerio tryouts!" Brittany yelled out to Santana's back.

After Santana and Brittany both made the cheerleading squad, their social status was developing in the ways they fantasized about over the summer. They were now the cool kids in school and sashayed around the hallways with confidence in their red uniforms and slick ponytails. All the boys looked at them with lust while the girls were jealous. Especially the socially unfortunate like the Glee club.

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were no where near as popular or stylish as Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. With each passing day, Santana put on a tough front to act superior to the rest of McKinley High's students. In her eyes, she had to start being stronger and tougher if she was ever to stop being the love sick puppy that she secretly was. Santana turned herself into a force to be reckoned with.

That's why she filled with anger when Brittany begged her to join the Glee club. "Britt, I am not associating with those losers. We're freshmen; we can't afford to put ourselves in that position."

Brittany's eyes grew sad and she marched off into the classroom for the Glee meeting alone. Part of her wanted to run after her and say that she'd go anywhere she did but that Santana had to go away. But as soon as she saw Puck enter the classroom, Santana proudly marched in. Brittany could think she was there for her, but Santana knew she was there for Puck.

As weeks went by, Puck and Santana grew close and Santana tried to forget all about her little crush on Brittany. She could hold hands with her and not feel like her insides were bursting at the seams. Now they held hands as they talked about Puck and whatever guy Brittany thought was cute- which was every guy because she liked to keep her options open.

When Santana had a failed attempt at sex with Puck towards the end of the school year, she found herself crying on Brittany's bed that something was wrong and that she didn't feel right. Brittany assured her that it was because she didn't know how to have sex.

Santana laughed through her tears. How could someone not know how to have sex? After all, wasn't it a natural reaction between two people who have feelings for each other? Santana was sure she _knew_ how to have sex; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. The problem wasn't that she wasn't psychically able to; it was that she wasn't sure she wanted to. Not with him.

Brittany patted Santana's dark hair and tried to comfort her. "We can have sex to practice. Just like how we kissed."

There was a big difference between a harmless peck and having sex. Santana didn't want to let her inhibitions out that way and be intimate with the only person she actually wanted. They were best friends after all. How could that friendship ever survive if they took a leap of faith into sexual territory? That was what bothered Santana for years because even though when she was too young to understand sex and being gay, she knew that friends weren't supposed to cross that line.

"Britt, you can't be serious."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? They say your first time is supposed to be with someone special. I'd rather it be with you than some guy that will leave me."

Santana didn't know how Brittany couldn't find anything peculiar with this arrangement but she didn't bother to ask. She let her wall crumble down. "I wouldn't leave you."

"I know. So we can have sex. And then you can know how to have sex with Puck."

Santana laughed before she leaned in to kiss Brittany. This was now the third time they kissed and even though Brittany was a bit all over the place because they hadn't properly practiced how she should be moving her lips, her unique way only turned Santana on more. When Brittany let her tongue slip into Santana's mouth, the brunette pulled away in a panic.

"I'm horrible aren't I?" Brittany asked mortified.

If she only knew that it was quite the opposite. "No, you're perfect. Can we um, can we just turn off the light?"

Santana didn't want to actually see Brittany clearly when this happened because it would hurt her too much knowing this was just an experiment according to Brittany's logic. When Brittany returned to the bed, Santana inched towards her and picked up where they left off. With each passing kiss, more passion developed and Santana couldn't help but feel like a lioness as she grew more aggressive and removed Brittany's clothes.

"Only my mom has ever seen me naked. And I guess the people at the hospital when I was born, even though I looked like an alien then." Brittany said while Santana kissed her neck. Santana took a gently nibble which sent chills up Brittany's spin. "Are you a vampire? Because I read a book that says vampires are bad and need to be stabbed with wooden stakes."

"Britt?" Santana asked as she sat up.

"Yes?"

"You either shut up or we stop." Santana said coldly.

Brittany grew silent and leaned in to kiss Santana. The two girls discovered each other for the first time and even though they were both incredibly nervous, they managed to continue exploring for the next two hours until they were covered in sweat and too tired to go any further.

As they laid side by side on the bed exasperated, Santana turned to look at Brittany. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said before a long pause. "Are you okay? You were yelling a lot, are you mad?"

Santana smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Brittany's face. "No, I'm not mad. I was happy."

"Happy people don't yell. If they do then they're crazy."

"Then I'm crazy," Santana said. _"About you,"_ she added to herself in her head.

The girls fell asleep cradling against one another and slept through the sunny Sunday morning. They acted like nothing happened and maybe to Brittany it wasn't a big deal but it was to Santana. If only she knew the right move to make next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks to anyone who's taken the time to read this. I've never written fanfic before but had this image of Santana being the one with all these feelings and thought it'd be interesting to write. It will only be a few chapters so I hope you enjoy!

I own nothing of Glee. If I did, it'd be the Brittana Show

* * *

The next weekend, Santana gave in and had sex with Puck. It was the night of the school dance at the end of the school year and there was something about being in a dress and slow dancing that made her cave in. It also didn't help to see Brittany kissing Mike Chang. That broke Santana's heart and she did the only thing she knew how to- channel her energy into something else. This time it would be Puck.

But there would be Puck, Finn, half of the football team, a substitute teacher, and even angst at Rachel Berry that would serve as her distraction. Brittany in the meantime was happily dating Mike and having sex with him. She no longer needed to ever suggest practicing with Santana. She was now sexually advanced as well and seemed to be blissfully happy while Santana was as bitter as anyone could be.

After summer vacation, Santana thought she had completely gotten over her little infatuation with her blonde friend. When they hung out or were affectionate in a friendly manner, Santana no longer thought about being alone with Brittany and having her to herself. She saw her only as a confident; someone to make her smile, laugh, cheer up and protect. Because after all, Santana was Brittany's body guard and would do anything to defend her. But that was until the Cheerios won Nationals. After their name was announced, Brittany and Santana embraced and jumped up and down in utter joy. Brittany softly and briefly kissed Santana on the lips and it was game over. Months of screwing other people and the gaping hole was back again.

A senior Cheerio threw a party to celebrate the victory. Her parents were out of town and they had an entire house to themselves. Well the squad along with half the school. Santana was hoping it would only be the girls but upon seeing the football team enter, including Puck who was desperately trying to get back with her even though she told him she'd never touch him again after he got Quinn pregnant.

Brittany was enamored by a random guy in a corner for most of the night. Santana stood by sipping on glasses of cheap wine as she watched Brittany share kisses and conversation with a guy who only wanted one thing from her. Even though Santana wanted that same thing, she actually had feelings for Brittany and wouldn't dare objectify her.

When she saw the guy grab Brittany in a way that caused her to wince, Santana crushed the plastic cup in her and marcher over to the offender.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Your worst enemy."

He looked at the petite girl and laughed. "Bug off girly. I have a date."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw how drunk she was. Brittany barely drank because she couldn't handle her alcohol and here she was wasted with someone willing to take advantage of that at a moment's notice. "No you don't. That's my date."

"This ain't no porno. Girls like you don't date girls like this. She's mine and I'm going to show her a good time."

This guy clearly wasn't from McKinley because if he was, he'd know better than to ever talk about Brittany in a degrading manner in front of Santana. Every listening ear froze and watched intently as fire encircled Santana's orbs and she delivered a hard punch under the guy's chin before she raised her perfectly chiseled calf and kicked him in the crotch.

He immediately went to grab his now aching groin and released Brittany's wrist, which had her tumbling to the ground before Santana caught her.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled out. Santana pushed him in the chest before she brought Brittany to her feet and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you ever fucking touch another girl who doesn't want it again because if you do, I'll chop your balls off next time."

Santana walked off with Brittany lagging behind and tossed her into the backseat of her car. She knew she was in no condition to be driving but she had to get away from the house incase the guy decided to come after her. Santana drove for three blocks before she pulled over on a dark street. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and tried to calm herself down. She just hit someone out of jealousy. Sure he deserved it but it stemmed from jealously.

"Are you okay Britt?"

She groaned from the back seat and tossed around. Santana got out of the car and opened the back door. She scooted in beside Brittany and patted her head softly. "Why did you drink so much?"

"Because it hurts."

"What hurts?" Santana asked with concern.

"My heart."

Santana was unsure if Brittany was being honest or was delirious from the alcohol.

"Why?"

"I like someone and they don't like me."

Jealousy returned to Santana's body. Now that Brittany and Mike had broken up; she had already moved on to someone new who didn't deserve her. "Who? I'll kill him."

"You."

Silence filled the car as crickets announced their presence in the bushes on the side of the street. "You like me?" Santana asked softly, feeling like maybe her wildest dreams were coming true.

"Of course. You're the best," Brittany said while slowly getting up. She leaned towards Santana and the Latina pursed her lips expecting that they were going to kiss but Brittany's head went right past Santana's head. Instead she was leaning out the car throwing up.

"Never listen to a drunk," Santana said to herself before assisting to her sick friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Again thanks to all who have read and reviewed! It means a lot to me. This chapter bends the truth a little bit with Finn but isn't that what fan fiction is all about ;)**

**I still sadly own nothing of Glee, even though my last name is Murphy.**

Santana brought Brittany home and carefully placed her in bed. As the blonde's chest slowly rose and fell, Santana wondered if every girl had crushes on one of her friends. She knew she couldn't be classified as bisexual because the thought of liking another girl such as Rachel, Quinn, or Mercedes made her vomit a little. Only Brittany was under her skin like this and whether or not it was normal, something had to be done about it.

"S," Brittany said softly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Can you stay with me?"

Sleepovers were never a problem in the past but with so many feelings taking over Santana's heart and mind, combined with Brittany's drunkenness, Santana knew she should say no. She would only be hurting herself. But Brittany was hurting now and as usual, she put the blonde before herself.

She settled in next to Brittany before the blonde wrapped her arm around her and fell asleep on her shoulder. Santana stared at her in the dark thinking about their intimate moment shared the year before. How could they practice now that they were both experienced? How could she find a way to reconnect with Brittany and stayed protected? She couldn't. She'd have to expose her most sacred secret- she wanted it for herself.

Santana was awoken by a dresser drawer being shut. Brittany was getting dressed and was standing there in her bra and underwear as she searched her wardrobe. Santana silently stared at her back before she could no longer resist wanting to see her front.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Brittany was startled by the voice as she turned around. "You scared me San."

Santana grinned, so glad to see the blonde's toned stomach and lace bra. "Sorry," she said; except she wasn't.

"I feel so much better. Thanks for taking care of me," she added as she walked towards the bed. She sat down beside Santana and a trail of her coconut shampoo trickled up the brunette's nose. "Did I do anything stupid last night?" she asked.

"_Other than make out with a loser instead of me?"_ Santana thought. "Well there was that guy," she started.

Brittany's eyes shot open in a panic. "Oh God, I didn't. You know?"

"No. I beat him up. Remember?"

The blonde searched her mind but the memory was long gone. "No, tell me!" she demanded while settling in closer to her friend.

Santana briefly recapped the night's events but left out Brittany's apparent confession of feelings since they were probably only drunken words. Brittany started laughing before she threw her arms around the Latina's shoulders. "You're the best, you protect me."

Santana swallowed hard being in such close proximity to the only person her heart beats for. "Yeah," she said softly.

"I love you," Brittany said innocently.

"I love you too," Santana said. It was true; she just didn't have to clarify what kind of love it was.

Brittany pulled away and looked into Santana's brown eyes. She smiled and leaned in bringing their lips together. Fireworks erupted inside Santana as she caved in and kissed back into the sweet peck.

"Morning breath," Brittany said with a laugh before she bounced off the bed and went back to her dresser.

Santana's eyes narrowed in anger. Her breath couldn't have been bad; Santana Lopez never had bad breath. Furthermore, Brittany shouldn't have cared. Just like Santana didn't care that nine hours ago Brittany was throwing up her insides out of the same mouth she just kissed her with.

Santana abruptly got up and stormed off to the bathroom. She used Brittany's pink toothbrush and some Listerine she found under the sink. She fully anticipated returning to the bedroom and kissing Brittany again.

To her surprise, Brittany was now fully clothed and laying on the bed talking on the phone. "Yeah, I'd love to come over!" she said as she twirled her silky hair around her finger. "Okay, see you soon."

"Who was that?" Santana demanded with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Finn. His mom went out and he wants to hang out. I bet we'll make popcorn and watch scary movies."

A knot formed in Santana's chest that instantly made her feel like crying; except Santana didn't cry. Finn planned on preying on Brittany's innocence and naivety and using her as a play thing. "I doubt you'll do that."

Brittany stared at Santana blankly. "Then what will we do?"

"He thinks you're easy Brittany!" Santana spit out, much more harshly than she ever intended. Brittany looked deeply offended before she sat up and raised her brow.

"You're just jealous!" the blonde said while jumping off the bed. "Jealous that he's calling me and not you!" She tried to walk past Santana out the door but the Latina grabbed her by the arm.

"No. I'm jealous that he'll have you and I won't," she painfully admitted before grabbing Brittany's head and kissing her passionately how she longed to. After a minute of not having Brittany reciprocate the way she wanted, Santana pulled back defeated.

The blonde stood before her shocked. "We've never kissed like that. Except that one time we had sex," Brittany calculated.

"Exactly."

Brittany looked down at her feet and shifted her weight from side to side. "You want to have sex with me?"

Santana rolled her eyes because now was not the time for Brittany to be her usual clueless self. "Yes," she said softly after a moment.

"But then won't that be dating?"

"Sex is not dating," Santana tried to rationalize even though she wanted nothing more than Brittany being only hers. She needed to maintain some of her walls if she ever planned on surviving.

"But," Brittany started while biting her lip. "Won't we be gay like Kurt if we do it again?"

Santana wanted to say she didn't care at that point; that she'd be anything if it meant they could have sex again and be together. "No, we're not gay. We're just-" she paused, trying to search for the right word. "Trying new things," she said in true Santana fashion, covering up her emotions and playing a role. She then leaned in and kissed Brittany again while pushing her towards the bed.

Santana was just lifting Brittany's shirt over her head when there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie?" Brittany's mom asked.

The girls fled from one another and Brittany called out, "One second mom. I'm getting dressed, Santana is picking out my outfit."

"Hi Santana," her mother said through the closed wooden door.

Santana stared at the door with sad eyes, unable to comprehend how she allowed herself to be vulnerable and then get interrupted like this. "Hi Mrs. Pierce."

Brittany put her shirt back on and opened the door. Her mother was smiling brightly at the two friends. She couldn't see the disappointment in Santana's face as she slowly rose from the bed.

"I have to get home now actually," she said. "Thanks for having me."

She forced a smile before she went down the stairs and jogged out the door to her car. She rested her head on the steering wheel until Brittany knocked on the window.

"Why are you leaving?"

Santana stared out the windshield at the street. "Don't you have a date with Finn?"

"It's not a date," Brittany clarified. "We only had sex once- just like us."

Santana felt her world come crashing down. She never knew Brittany and Finn had been together. The blonde before her was now a complete stranger. "Right, well, have fun with him," Santana said before turning on the car and speeding off. When she arrived home she immediately got in bed and for the first time she could recall- she actually cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks to all for reading. There should be about one more chapter after this.**

**PS- I really don't believe Brittany is dumb (except for the whole Artie thing on the actual show). I think that she knows what she wants but in her head she assumes Santana only truly cares about boys and her reputation in the end; so why would she be the first to crack? Anyone else see it the same way?**

**I own nothing of Glee, even though my last name is Murphy.**

Santana didn't hear from Brittany that night and the following day at school she did her best to avoid her at all costs. She watched Finn meet Brittany at her locker and that brought out Santana's rage. She stormed down the hallway bumping into anyone that dare cross her path. She made her way to the locker room and got ready for gym.

"Did you pick your glee song yet for tomorrow?" Brittany asked Santana as she was stretching.

Looking up at her long lean legs forced Santana to melt. "No," she said coldly.

"I have. It'll be good. I hope you'll like it," she said amidst that beautiful smile of hers.

Santana rolled her eyes and silenced her heart. "I was still drunk yesterday. So forget what I said to you." She quickly got up and walked over to another group of Cheerios and vowed to spend the class period with them and not look at the shocked and hurt Brittany.

The following day was the last day of school and excitement filled the hallways. Everyone was chattering about their summer plans with smiles on the faces. Everyone except Santana.

"Did your dog die or something?" Kurt asked upon seeing the glum girl sitting in her seat waiting for glee.

"Something like that."

Brittany entered the room with caution. She and Santana had barely spoken the past two days and she was confused. She assumed it had to do with being interrupted but if Santana said she was drunk and didn't mean it then what did it matter? Santana was making her question everything so she decided to sit beside Kurt on the opposite side of the room than the girl they viewed as a time bomb.

Mr. Schue entered the room beaming with joy with Ms. Pillsbury following behind him.

"Everyone excited that today is the last day?" he asked while clapping his hands.

All glee members cheered except for Santana. She was secretly screaming inside that she no longer had an excuse to see Brittany every day, even if that was the problem to begin with.

"Today is the song that sums up your school year. Now let's make it a day of great performances. Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Santana said while rising. She never volunteered to sing first; usually she had to be forced to perform.

She handed the sheet music over and waited for the intro to Sheryl Crow's "Sideways" to start.

_You know it ain't easy  
for these thoughts here to leave me  
there's no words to describe it  
in French or in English  
but diamonds they fade  
flowers they bloom  
And I'm telling you_

These feelings won't go away  
They been knockin me sideways  
They been knockin me out lately  
Whenever you come around me

These feelings won't go away  
They been knockin me sideways  
I keep thinking that in a moment that time will take them away

_But these feelings won't go away_

_These feelings won't go away."_

Tears start to fill Santana's eyes as she put more emotion into singing than she ever had before. She looked at Brittany who appeared completely blank and stopped before the next verse. She turned around and walked out of the room.

"She was totally singing that to me," Puck said proudly.

"I have a better chance of her singing to me," Kurt said as he ran after Santana. He didn't know why he was compelled to follow her but something about being unable to repress feelings reminded him of himself.

"Santana, where are you going?" he asked.

She stopped and sucked in all of her emotions. No one could see her vulnerable, especially not Kurt Hummel.

"Home. Starting summer vacation early."

He slowly stepped towards her. "I know we're not friends but I consider us family. You don't have to like family but you're stuck with them and they're there for you when you need them."

Kurt's words touched Santana in a way that made her grateful to have Glee in her life. "Thanks," she said, which shocked Kurt just as much as herself.

"Now are you going to tell me what's hurting you? Because I doubt its Puck like he believes."

Santana's eyes opened wide. "Puck? He thought I was singing to him?"

Kurt nodded.

"That bastard!" She snarled. Anger was now her main emotion. She didn't want anyone thinking she was singing to Puck, especially Brittany. Those words were her way of telling Brittany she couldn't stop thinking about her. "Wait till I get my hands on him," she said before charging back to the room. She walked in on Rachel belting out "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished." Of course that'd be her song.

Santana discretely gave Puck the middle finger before sitting down. When Rachel finished, Brittany jumped up. "My turn Mr. Schue!"

The eagerness from the two most reserved performers surprised Mr. Schue but he believed it to be that they finally embraced their gleeness rather than them trying to battle one another.

"My song is by Sheryl Crow too," Brittany said timidly, shocking no one but Santana.

"Go figure," Mr. Schue said sarcastically, knowing the girls were inseparable. But this was one thing that they didn't plan out together and yet still managed to pick the same artist out of all the singers out there. That said something to Santana, but the more she thought of how they were meant to be, the more she faced the pain of reality.

Brittany started to snap her fingers and sway at the front of the room as Artie strummed a guitar.

_I woke up and called this morning,  
the tone of your voice was a warning  
that you don't care for me anymore._

I made up the bed we sleep in.  
I looked at the clock when you creep in.  
it's 6am and I'm alone.

Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I was just beginning.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake.

_Well, your friends are sorry for me  
They watch you pretend to adore me  
But I'm no fool to this game  
_

_Now here comes your secret lover  
She'd be unlike any other  
Until your guilt goes up in flames_

Brittany sang looking at Santana as the class clapped along but the lyrics were too chilling for the brunette. Did Brittany really consider this to be their dynamic and that Santana didn't care about her? She sat there dumbfounded and yet mesmerized by how adorable Brittany was as she sang.

_Did you know could you tell you were the only one  
that I ever loved?  
Now everything's so wrong_

Upon hearing those words, Santana wanted to run out of the room again but she couldn't be that obvious. She had to bite her tongue and feel her heart crumble as Brittany finished the song.

"Wow," Mr. Schue started while patting Brittany on the back. "The ladies are really packing on the emotion today. Any guy up for the challenge?"

Kurt jumped up at the opportunity but Santana couldn't even pay any attention to a lyric he sang. Her eyes were glued on the blonde across the room as her heart and mind entered another bloody battle.

"_It's just Brittany," _she said toherself_. "It's just a high school experiment,"_ she thought, but she knew better. This was for real. Nothing with Puck, Finn or anyone else truly compared or caused these types of feelings. Her eyes were only meant for the blonde sunshine of her life who was innocently twirling the curl of her ponytail and bouncing her leg.

Santana felt herself being covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was in love and there was a slight chance Brittany might have felt the same way but it could have been too late. She pushed her away out of fear of rejection and now it was a mess.

"Have a fantastic summer, be safe and see you all in September!" Mr Schue declared as everyone jumped up with excitement, bringing Santana back to the present.

"Party at my place tonight!" Finn announced as everyone's voices started to rise as they got the details. Santana stayed seated as she watched Finn place his arm around Brittany's shoulders. The only other person in the room that burned with the same fury was Rachel. It was the first and only time they ever agreed on anything even though they'd never know.

Santana grabbed her bag and rushed to the door.

"Lopez! See you at 8!" Finn yelled.

"_Fuck you,"_ she thought before running down the hall and out of McKinley High before anyone could see the pain in her face.

Once home, Santana laid in bed thinking. Her mind burned more than the tears she was fighting to keep in. This was all her fault. She lied that having sex with her was practice, that sex wasn't dating and that her longing for more was just a drunken confession. She should have told Brittany it wasn't, but she had one more chance and tonight was the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the gap between posting! This is the last chapter but I was thinking of writing a one part epilogue basically of the party's aftermath once they return to school after summer break. What do you think?**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed! Here's hoping tonight's episode and "Sexy" bring us Brittana greatness :)**

**I own nothing of Glee, even though my last name is Murphy**

Santana took two hours to get ready making sure everything about her was perfect from her hair to her clothes to her attitude. She was going to Finn's armed and ready. As she approached the door she could hear the music blasting inside. She opened the unlocked door and marched in with confidence. All eyes were immediately on her in her short denim skirt and black camisole with a pair of heels.

"Fuck me," Puck instinctively said.

"In your dreams," she retorted as her eyes scanned the room looking for her favorite blonde. She walked into the kitchen and started to fix herself a drink.

"You look pretty," a voice said, but Santana knew it wasn't Brittany. It was Rachel.

Usually she'd snap back some snarky response and insult the girl but seeing Rachel already weary eyed with a drink in her hand made her bite her tongue. Rachel never drank. Clearly Finn going after Brittany was hurting her and Santana saw Rachel as a mirror reflection of herself.

"Thanks, you too."

Rachel took a step back. "Am I that drunk or were you just nice?"

"San is always nice," Brittany said, bouncing into the room. "Except when she's not." Trailing behind her was Finn and the kitchen suddenly became the most awkward and ice cold place in the world.

"Mhm," Santana sounded before downing her drink in one long gulp, leaving everyone shocked. "Great party," she said after refilling and taking a sip.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's wrist. "Don't drink too much, you'll get sick."

"Like you care," Santana snapped before walking away. Brittany followed after her grabbing Santana by the shoulder.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why are you so stupid?" Santana snarled, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way."

Brittany frowned and looked like she was going to cry. "I mean that I wish you just knew why," Santana clarified.

"I'd know if you'd tell me," she said softly.

Just as Santana opened her mouth to speak, she felt a hand on her butt. She turned to see Puck. "You look so hot tonight."

Annoyed, Santana shoved him in the chest and walked away. She managed to hide amongst the gleeks in the corner for as long as possible, fighting off stares people were giving her. She had her 'don't fuck with me' face on and only an idiot would challenge that.

"I brought you a refill," Rachel said, offering Santana a cup. Everyone around them held their breath in fear that a trip to the emergency room would be happening any minute yet Santana took the cup with a smile.

"It's hard huh? Seeing the person you love with someone else?" she asked the singer.

Rachel sat beside her, drunk, but aware. "How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"What's your excuse then?" she asked back.

Santana shrugged. "Oh my god you love Finn too?"

Santana started laughing because nothing was further from the truth. "Ew. I don't love Berry's leftovers."

Rachel smiled before frowning. She was watching Finn and Brittany talk closely across the room. "How drunk are you?" Santana asked while looking at the same sight.

"I don't drink."

"So you're completely wasted then," Santana declared as she chugged the remainder of her drink before grabbing Rachel's hand. She led her to the laptop blaring the music before changing songs and forcing Rachel onto a table with her.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"Do you want Finn or what?" Santana asked her. When Rachel nodded she said, "Dance like no one is in the room and I'm Finn."

The two girls started to dance to Britney Spears "I'm a Slave 4 U" and the entire house came to a standstill. There was the Latina firecracker making people drool and there was her 'enemy' Rachel Berry, showing a different provocative side. On a normal day this would be _Twilight Zone_ material but tonight it was sexy.

Finn's mouth was ajar as he watched his ex place a hand on Santana's waist and inch closer to her. Brittany's face started to grow red and while she blamed the alcohol, it was actually jealousy taking over her body. She hated seeing someone like Rachel dance seductively with Santana when that was supposed to be her job. They always danced at parties and it was never as sexually charged and on a table. She wondered what Rachel had that she didn't.

Santana met Brittany's eyes and started rubbing her hands up and down her body in true Britney fashion as she sang, "Don't you wana dance up on me?"

Rachel was swaying in front of her tossing her head and bouncing her hips along. When the song ended, the entire house erupted into cheers. Santana smiled as Rachel started to blush. Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her in for a hug, while watching Finn and Brittany remain silent and astonished. "Go talk to him," she whispered in her ear, before she got off the table.

Santana walked towards Brittany and winked at her as she was making her way to the bathroom. Brittany quickly followed after her, cutting off Puck and a line of five other guys hoping to follow her.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany asked as she jumped down the stairs, trying to catch up with the brunette who had a victorious smile on her face.

"That was dancing."

"With Rachel? Are you having sex with her?"

The image almost burned Santana's skull but she couldn't resist laughing at the comment. She stopped short and turned around. "What's it to you?"

Brittany didn't understand what Santana meant and froze blinking. Santana turned back around and walked into the bathroom but Brittany followed after her. "Do you kiss her and do other dances with her?"

Santana closed the bathroom door behind Brittany and placed her hand against the door next to the blonde's head. "Would you be upset if I said yes?"

Brittany's lips started to quiver. "Yes," she said softly. "I thought- I thought I was special."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's cheek. "You are special."

"But not if you're having sex with Rachel!"

"If I was having sex with Berry, why am I locked in the bathroom with you doing this?" she asked before smashing her lips against Brittany's, pressing the blonde into the door. Santana kissed her with so much passion and force that she was afraid she might have frightened Brittany but she didn't stop; she couldn't stop. She had been holding this in for far too long and that combined with alcohol and jealousy made her crave Brittany in brand new ways.

Santana pulled Brittany away from the door and pushed her towards the sink, where she pressed the blonde against it as she started to kiss her neck. Brittany was already panting. Santana stopped and looked up into Brittany's eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she said, short of breath.

"You like Rachel?" Brittany asked panicked.

Santana smiled and rested her head against Brittany's. "No. I," she started before exhaling loudly, feeling the weight come off her chest. "I love you."

Brittany smiled. "Does this mean we're gay because I love you too? Like that, in love, wanting to date you and have lady babies kind of love."

Santana's heart was about to combust. "What were you doing with Finn then?"

"Oh he wanted advice on how to get Rachel back and tried to help me get you back."

Relief came over Santana. "You never lost me," she said, before she pulled Brittany's shirt over her head and started to attack her again. This time the girls weren't interrupted as they embarked on a passion filled love fest that had them slamming against the door, the wall, the sink, and even falling into the tub. They were inseparable as their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways and their focus on one another was so intense that neither of them heard the knocks on the door or the commotion on the other side.

A small crowd had formed listening to the two have sex; and each and everyone one of them was floored at the sounds coming out of the bathroom, yet the two girls didn't care- they were too interested in one another. They had both found the cure to their pain; each other.


End file.
